


Pain

by Rafira



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafira/pseuds/Rafira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>It was…..</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> _It was….._

_Originally posted to ffnet on 3-31-06. An incredibly old work, only imported for the sake of it. ___

 _It was….._

 _It was Pain, blood, death, blood pain_

 _Pain..Blood….CLOUD….bleeding…crying_

 _hurtingscreamNO….._

 _HelpNO no one can help you now_

 _SwordsClash she's in your head can't get her out_

 _BloodBleedingPoolingPain_

 _IT was…_..

 _Pain_

"Cloud?"

"mm?" The furry bundle moved slightly against my bare chest.

"I'm sorry."

"Mmmmm.." The bundle absorbed this for a second before eyes opened, blurrily taking in the morning light.

"Sorry?"

"I hurt you."

The Blonde mass that was Cloud clawed gently at my chest- the action left pale scratch marks.

"Naaah… I'm fine."

" Bullshit." To prove my point, I gently pushed my fingers into the flesh near his tailbone. He moaned gently from the pain, then from the relaxing sensations my cool fingers tracing spirals on his flesh made.

"Oookay.. maybe I'm a little sore…." He admitted sleepily.

"You're going to have some nice bruises there…."

"It was worth it."

"Still….."

"Still what?" Adorable baby blue eyes lifted to mine.

"I'll make it up to you… I'll make you breakfast."

"Okaay…. But that's in the morning. Sleeping now…"

"It is morning."

"A couple more hours… Then you can make me… bacon, eggs…. Pancakes…..

waffles….."

"Pancakes and waffles? Aren't the same?" Logic in the morning isn't his strong suit.

"Waffles have holes."

"Squares. I don't have a waffle-press."

"Squares. In the morning. Sleep is for now."

He fell asleep against my chest once again, this time lulled not by the sound of our breaths panting more gently but my relaxing massage of his rear end.

"a'n coffee….."

"Good night, Cloud."

 _Good night, my angel. No more pain, I promise._

 _Cloud….._

But the drama remained...

is it still breakfast if no-one gets up untill well after three?

* * *

One sucky oneshot. Written in about ten minutes, and it shows, ne? but still, the idea refused to vacate from my mind.

For some reason dedicated to my bud Jaz aka Chaise, who fully deserves a posse of hot bisexual bishies. CHEESE!

featuring loserish cheesy ending!

PLEASE R&R, yo!


End file.
